Spongebob Songs and Magic Markers!
by LilHam
Summary: What happens when you mix a day of Axel and Roxas alone, with sing alongs, magic markers, rainbows, and semiclothed raping? You get Akuroku of course! :]. YAOI. T for language, sexual content, CRACK, and boy love.


SPONGEBOB SONGS AND MAGIC MARKERS!

Author's Notes: Ok well out of a horribly depressing day at school and a raining day, I decided to write a crack fic. 3 Weeeee. :. Crack's fun riiiiiight? XD :. Of course. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: So I don't own Kingdom Heart's characters, Spongebob Squarepants, or anything else I decide to throw in Wish I did, but ya know that's not gonna happen. XD.

Pairings: Akuroku(main!), Soriku, Zemyx, and a little of AxelxDemyx.

Warning? Maybe: Alrighty so if yaoi isn't your style hun don't read it! No flames or I swear to god I will summon a bunch of emo's to come kick your ass. :. Thankies.

So that's all there is too it: Enjoy and R&R PLEASE! If so, I'll be sure to give you an emo cookie or maybe something better :…such as a smexy GOAT! Kay kay:. 3.

-ZOMFG THE STORY!-

"Nnngh." A loud groan noise came from a blonde haired boy whose sheets were carefully scattered all around the bed, and his head placed firmly under a fluffy white pillow; that almost looked like something you'd find in an insane institute. Which pretty much hit the nail on the head, after all, how could you live in the castle of the 'World That Never Was' and not come out crazy? After a few moments of complaining and whining he received a rude awakening from a spiky red headed guy with sparkling green eyes that seemed to glisten in the sun light that just sort of appeared in the dark castle. Fiery-hair-man dove into the bed, flopping about like a fish before crawling over to boy catching him in a tight lock.

"OHHH ROXY! Wakey wakey!" The red head shouted, climbing under the mess of covers and cuddling up to the bare back that belonged to 'Roxy' aka Roxas. The much taller boy purred into Roxas's ear, lightly nibbling on it and rubbing himself against Roxas's small back.

"Ah…what? A-axel? What the fuck are you doing?" The blonde squealed, gasping feeling Axel's _naked _skin against his own. He shoved Axel, trying to pry himself from the tight grip of the older man, or boy...who really didn't act his age.

"Cuddling with my Roooxxx. Who obviously Rox my sox. Aha." Axel smirked lightly, laughing a bit at his own joke. He seemed to do that a lot. Since well he was the only one who really did laugh at his jokes.

"But…but! Your-…_naked." _Roxas blushed a dark shade of red, just imagining the things and _spots_ that were touching under the sheets. That now…well the sheets were kind of dirty looking, really they were in good shape after what they'd been put through.

-FLASH BACKY!-

"Noooooooooooo!" Screeched a brown headed boy, who was manly enough looking, equipped with a mohawk and a sitar…that just happened to look like a… (cough). Demyx clutched to his chest, feeling weak as he held his 'tickle me pink' dolly. Letting his sitar lean on the bed which currently belonged to Roxas who was currently missing. "You, you big meanie face! You stole my peanut butter and cream cheese SANDWHICH!" He pointed straight at the culprit; Axel sitting on Roxas's bed with a glass of who knows what and a peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich. He just blinked and waved his hand at Demyx who was practically crying by this time, while stroking dolly's hair lovingly.

"Ohh look, its gay boy and his dick! With his trusty side-kick Mrs. Transvestite Barbie." Axel mumbled chomping on the sandwich as he acted like he never heard Demyx.

"Wahhhhh." Demyx's blue eyes flittered with watery tears, but since when was tear's not…watery? "Pllleeeassee Axy? Pretty pretty please! Zexy-kun made it especially just for me. Since it's my favorite." Demyx got closer to Axel's face pouting and giving him the famous 'Oh please, I'm so fucking cute. Just molest me now.' Pout. There were way too many Axel had been given from Demyx, by this time he knew them all by heart and could pick out which one was which. Axel's eye twitched before he sighed and grabbed Demyx's shirt, making him lean in closer…so very close so he could…

Smash the micro-waved peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich in Demyx's face. Causing a faint scream from the girly-boy, that turned into a full out scream of horror. "AH! AXEL YOU! YOU! Weirdo…" Tears again formed at Demyx's face, as he picked off the sandwich and threw it back at Axel who at this point was laughing hysterically. Though he didn't have the best aim and the sandwich landed straight onto Roxas's bed. Seeing Demyx miss only made Axel laugh harder. Which enraged the happy-go-lucky boy, causing him to tackle Axel and as them rolled over and over, smashing the mess into the bed and all over Roxas's clean sheets.

"Fuck." Axel said catching his breath and laughing. Demyx who was on top of Axel sat on his stomach pouting…only this time it was the famous 'aren't you going to say your sorry Axel?' pout. Ohh goodie, the one especially made just for Axel. "Hey, Dem, you have peanut butter all over your face." Axel breathed out, bringing his head up and licking the peanut butter off his friends face. In that same moment, the door flew open revealing the all-too-emo Zexion. His face developed a light blush, that was mostly covered by the long blue-ish hair covering his eyes and 'eating his face' said by Xaibar. Zexion muttered a 'sorry' before quietly walking out of the now silent room and closing the door.

"ZEXY! Wait don't goooo!" Demyx called, hitting Axel in the stomach while puffing out his cheeks and chasing after his 'crush'. Axel just sat up, laughed and licked the peanut butter and cream cheese from his fingers.

"Today's gonna be a good day." He sighed happily falling back into the bed.

-END OF FLASHY BACK!-

Roxas remembered all of this 'torture' done to his poor bed. He twitched slightly. Before hearing Axel's voice calling out to him.

"Hey, Roxy. Roooxxxxyyyy? Dude so what if I'm naked? I thought you liked my…" Axel ended the sentence to whisper into Roxas's ear all the dirty things that made Roxas want to fly out of the bed and take a cold shower.

"EEK!" Roxas got chills going up his spine. 'Today isn't going to be my day.' He said angrily in his mind, cursing. Once he got Axel off him, kicking his feet widely and pushing on Axel's face that had become all to close to his own. Roxas sprinted down the hall-way running like homophobe trying to escapee Lance Bass.

Axel always got a kick out of the morning chases they had. Ohh such fun. He grinned before running after Roxas, still completely naked and not doing a thing to hide it. Though there were three things Axel knew that Roxas didn't. 1. It was raining so their would be no going outside. 2. Axel had just drawn rainbows on his butt. And 3. No one else was home. Meaning Roxas was in Axel's grasp. All. Day. Long. Axel smirked and gave an evil laugh, but coughed before returning to run after Roxas.  
'Were to run! Were to run! Jesus! I have a feeling my ass is going to hurt today.' Roxas whimpered looking from side to side franticly, surching for Demyx, Zexion, Xaibar, Mansex, Xaldin, Marluxia, ANYONE! 'Where are they!' Roxas almost dropped to the floor hearing Axel's voice calling behind him.

"Ohh, Roxas! Where are you my love?" Axel skipped festively, with a big smirk that said 'Time to rape Roxas.'

"NOT HERE!" Roxas yelled, as he was brutally glomped by Axel who had wrapped his arms around Roxas's twig legs and was smashing his face into Roxas's thighs. "What the fuck! Axellllll! Stop!" He whinnied trying his face trying to look at Axel and all his naked-ness. Though Roxas couldn't help himself, Axel was just so…gorgeous in his anorexic-sized everything! Though everyone knew Axel couldn't go a day without food. He ate tons. Though something caught Roxas's sparklie blue eyes…Rainbows. "Axel…there are rainbows on your ass." Roxas managed to spit out.

"I know!" Axel smiled looking up from Roxas's pants and laughing a bit. "Now if I could just get these pj's off you, there would be rainbows on your ass too!" He smirked.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME NAKED!" Roxas squeaked, grabbing Axel's face and bringing it up from his crotch and holding it up so he was looking directly at him.

"Do not. I wanted to make it special. Just for you and me." Axel pouted, his cat shaped eyes tearing with fake tears. "Commme on! Plus no one else will see! They're gone all day! Aha. It's AXELROXAS DAY!" He laughed happily.

Roxas was about to die at that very moment. For some reason…he predicted that today was going to be one hell of a day…

-END OF CHAP. 1-  
Hope you guys liked it:. It's my first Akuroku fic! So take it lightly for me please! XD And PLEASE R&R! I will seriously love you forever! pretty please with Roxy's on top: Thanks for reading! If I get some R&R love i'll be sure to write a new chap. very very soon!

Lil Ham.


End file.
